1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding method and its molding apparatus for molding an optical element by dripping and adhering an activation energy curable resin to a glass member made of a glass material, and forming a resin film on a surface of the glass member.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, a manufacturing method for an optical element with the replica molding to shape a functional surface of optical element with a mold member having a predetermined surface accuracy has been developed. For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 48-26150 and No. 52-25651. When the optical element is manufactured with the replica molding, a layer of activation energy curable resin is provided in part or entirely on the surface of the glass optical element to serve as an optical functional surface. Therefore, in molding, firstly, when the molding parent member is supplied, the liquid activation energy curable resin is supplied to the mold member, which is then clamped. Then, the resin is cured with the irradiation of the energy to form a resin film on a surface of the molding parent member.
However, the above-described manufacturing apparatus for the optical element is constituted of one mold member, and one energy source corresponding thereto, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-227711 or No. 62-288030, for example, and has the following drawbacks with respect to productivity.
(1) Since the operations such as opening or closing of the mold member, supply of resin, supply of molding parent member, irradiation of energy, and picking up of optical element after molding, are performed in series, it takes a longer time, resulting in a less productivity.
(2) In general, when the activation energy curable resin is cured, the internal stress and strain due to the hardening of resin may increase unless it is cured a long time using an energy source of weak output, resulting in a problem that a desired molding accuracy can not be obtained. Therefore, the curing time occupies a large part of the manufacturing time, impeding the improvement of productivity.